


The Dreams that Haunt Him

by Quinnion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has happened before. The first time it did it was a week after Eren had started sleeping in his bed regularly. Levi had to look all around the castle for his boyfriend for hours. He finally found him in a secluded part of the headquarters sobbing as quietly as he could manage as to not wake anyone up. </p><p>(just a short drabble where Eren gets nightmares and Levi comforts him with cuddling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams that Haunt Him

Levi’s eyes flutter open when the usual warmth next to him slowly fades, he reaches out blindly to feel for Eren’s body but his hand falls flat onto the sheets. Levi sighs and swings his legs over the edge of the bed to light a lamp, he looks behind him and sees that the bed is empty. 

This has happened before. The first time it did it was a week after Eren had started sleeping in his bed regularly. Levi had to look all around the castle for his boyfriend for hours. He finally found him in a secluded part of the headquarters sobbing as quietly as he could manage as to not wake anyone up. 

Levi held him against his chest until he calmed down, even after a couple of days he wouldn’t address what happened ignoring all of his questions. The man eventually dropped it and went on with his daily routine. 

After a couple of incidents Levi found out that the boy experienced horrible nightmares, one night he woke up screaming loudly and scrambled out of bed. It took Levi at least an hour to convince him to come back to bed and try to sleep again. 

The night terrors have been a regular occurrence since then and Levi has learned to deal with them, he’s long given up that they will ever go away, all he can do is help Eren through them.

The Corporal sighs softly looking around their bedroom lit up with the dim oil lamp. He pulls on a plain shirt and his boots before heading out of the room to find Eren.

The castle is totally silent except for the sound of Levi’s boots clacking against the tiled floor, the sound echoes through the halls as he walks hurriedly. Levi quickly found out where Eren runs off to after a nightmare; it’s a small, vacant room at the top floor of the castle. The man quickly makes his way up to the room finding himself panting lightly when he finally arrives.

Levi opens the door and finds Eren slumped over sitting on a chair. He’s looking out the window, his face inches away from the glass. The moon is full tonight and it’s light is pouring into the room illuminating the space with an eerie blue glow. 

Eren doesn’t turn around, he probably didn’t notice the older man entering the room, the light filtering through the window reflects off of the tears flowing down his face. He lets out a choked sob and presses his face into his hands. 

A painful tug in Levi’s chest urges him to come closer, he pulls up a chair next to the younger man knowing he shouldn’t say anything and just let Eren talk first if he even wants to discuss it.

Eren looks up at the touch and turns his face toward Levi. The sight is truly heartbreaking, tears stream down his face and drip down on his shirt, his trembling lips are turned down in a frown and his eyes are filled with clouded pain.

When he places a hand on his shoulder Eren lunges forward and sobs into his shoulder, the boy clings onto his back and shoulders digging his fingers in his skin almost painfully. Levi holds him close against his body, he threads his hand through his hair and rubs his back soothingly.

Levi is usually awkward at comforting people but after countless incidents like this he learned how to deal with the sobbing boy. As Eren’s cries getting increasingly louder he strokes his hair and lets him cry whispering sweet nothings of reassurance into his ear. 

The Corporal’s not sure how long he sits there holding Eren in the moonlight, time seems to slip by him as he rocks his body back and forth softly trying his best to comfort his lover. Eventually Eren exhausts himself, a couple more tears roll down his face before he looks up at Levi.

The older man smiles weakly lifting his hand up to wipe away Eren’s tears with his thumb, he cups his face and kisses his forehead sweetly, “Do you want to talk about it?”, he asks softly. 

Eren shakes his head silently and looks away ashamed, Levi showers his face in a kisses causing the boy to giggle cutely. Levi pulls away and brushes away a strand of hair that fell in front of his face,“It’s going to be okay” he says simply. 

Eren nods before standing up on shaky legs, he takes his lovers hand in his lacing their fingers tightly. Levi stands up with him, looking out the window for a moment before turning and leading them back to their room. 

The couple walk in silence, they swing their arms slightly as they make their way through the dark corridors. Despite opening the door slowly it still creaks slightly, Levi lets Eren in before joining him inside the room and closing the door behind him. 

When Levi turns around he sees Eren already under the covers looking up at him almost desperately. The Corporal smiles softly and climbs under the sheets scooting closer to Eren.

The moment Levi lets himself fall against the bed Eren latches onto him and presses his face against his chest. The older man smiles and wraps his arms around him pulling him closer. 

Eren hums softly and closes his eyes while Levi rubs his back soothingly and pets his hair. Levi closes his eyes as well and feels his breathing slow as he drifts off into a deep sleep with Eren in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a small drabble I just felt like writing but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
